Love Hurts
by Jadet
Summary: Akane meets the new boy in town and Ranma meets a new enemy who's also competing for Akane's affections....


Authors Notes: I do not own Ranma 1/2, I'm just another hopeless fan who has way too much time to waste and think. I would love any C&C, even flames. Thanks everyone, Ja ne!!!!!! ****** 

Love Hurts Part 1: New friends By Jadet 

It hurt the way he was always so mean to her. Why couldn't, for once, he keep his big mouth shut? Jerkily she used her sleeve to dry her eyes. It wasn't as much as what he said, it was the fact he meant all of it. Ranma was the only person that could get to her like this, it was like he said all those things just to torment her. She had unwillingly become his fiancee at first but then after a bit it was nice to have someone to always catch her when she fell, to worry about her, to protect her. Feelings had bloomed so quickly and before she knew it she was like this, a love struck girl. But then he had to go and be a jerk! She thought forcefully, trying to convince her heart as she had convinced her mind. Why couldn't he ever see what he said hurt? Didn't he ever look to see? Or was everything he said about my looks true? Oh god, how could I give my heart to a man that hurts me at every turn? Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling, tracing all the cracks along the wall. If it hurts so much why did she go back? Why does she still want to be around him when all he does was insult her? Akane felt tears slide down her face melding with the tears she had cried just moments before. Turning over she sobbed into her pillow holding it tightly as if it could comfort her from the heart ache that she felt. Oh Ranma.......... ~*~ 

Okay maybe he did go a bit far this time but that tomboy asked for it, she's always getting mad at me for no reason or worrying about me or getting in my way or...... Ranma frowned and leaned his head on his hand. It was her fault, if she hadn't been there and threatened to get in my way I wouldn't have said those things to her. Girls shouldn't interfere in guys fights, she should know that by now. Closing his eyes he sighed, why think about it anymore? She was in the wrong he was in the right. Nodding his head he lay back and put his arms behind his head. Watching the stars always made him feel better, it was almost as if he could throw away his doubts and feelings into the endless stretch of sky and they would never come back. Looking at the stars Ranma felt his eye lids begin to droop, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra sleep and it's so peaceful out here..... Ranma fell asleep before he knew it. 

*"Ranma stop! There's no need to go fight him, he didn't hurt me and he's done nothing to you, please Ranma!" Akane yelled her eyes misting slightly as she yanked on his sleeve. Ranma glanced at Akane coldly before shrugging her off and jumping onto the nearby roof. "And what would a uncute tomboy know? Anyway I could care less what he did to you but he challenged me by insulting the Satome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, I have to defend the schools honor!" Ranma said looking down at her. He could see what he said hurt her deeply but how else was he supposed to get her off his back? The truth was he was going to fight him not only for the schools honor but also because that jerk had tried to take advantage Akane the wrong way. He couldn't stand seeing her in his arms again or forcing his mouth on hers. He was going to stop him right now for Akane's sake. But he couldn't tell her that and being cold to her was the only way to stop her from following him and getting in his way. He would only worry about her getting hurt and that had always distracted him in the past. 'I'm sorry Akane but this is the only way to keep you safe.' Without another word he leapt away leaving behind a sobbing Akane. "Fine, I could care less Ranma! Go and kill yourself, see if I ever worry about you again!" With that she turned on her heel and walked home trying to control the tears welling in her eyes. 'That jerk!'* 

Ranma jerked awake and rubbed his eyes, had she really said those things after he had left? Glancing up he noticed it was morning and he could already smell Kasumi's cooking. Maybe he should apologize to her, he was a bit too mean yesterday. With that in mind he smiled and bounded toward the bath. He would say sorry at breakfast. 

~*~ 

Shinitsu checked his watch quickly while he finished his breakfast. It was his first day of school at Furinkin High and he could already feel butterflies begin to bump around in his stomach. Will he meet anyone nice? Would anyone like him or would he be shunned because he was the new kid? He hoped not. Gulping down the rest of his breakfast he quickly placed the dishes in the sink and raced upstairs to his bedroom. Laying on his futon lay his school uniform but looking at it made him cringe. It was so dull and boring to look at, how could anyone feel confident wearing the same thing everyone else was wearing? Glancing in his closet he picked out a pair of long Chinese style blue pants and a loose white tee shirt. Putting them on he took a peek in the mirror and let a nervous sigh escape his lips. At least he felt more confident in this, now he could face the school. Glancing at his watch again he gasped, if he didn't move he was going to be late. Running a comb through his short brown hair quickly he raced out the door calling a goodbye to his mom. Today was not going to be fun. 

~*~ 

Akane yawned as she sat up and looked around her room. It was just like her sisters room except for a few pictures here and there. Her favorite hung on the wall directly in front of her, it was after they're little adventure on Togenkyo. She loved the picture, it had all of her friends and family. The only thing that she hated was the fact that Ranma stood about ten feet away from her and was surrounded by his other fiancés. She hated how they hung on him all the time, making fools of themselves in public. Sometimes she just wanted to tell them to back off, Ranma was hers. But she knew that Ranma would just laugh and tease her if she said anything, so she stayed silent time after time, becoming more fed up each time. But it doesn't matter does it? Ranma doesn't love me, he doesn't even care about me in a friend type way! Akane though with a depressed sigh. It hurts when the truth comes up and bites you, only this time it hurt more because she did love him even though she wouldn't admit it to herself or others. Sighing again Akane swung her legs over the side and looked down at P-chan nestled on her pillow. For some reason it was really easy to talk to him, he seemed to always know what she was talking about or what her mood was and try to help. Smiling softly she leaned down and kissed him on the tip of his nose, just enough to wake him up. "Hi P-chan, get a good nights rest?" She asked getting up and starting to undress. Hearing him oink she giggled and rubbed his ears until she heard him snort with content. She loved P-chan almost as much as she loved Ranma, the only difference was P-chan was sweet and cuddly. He didn't make her feel lower than dirt and just as ugly like Ranma did almost everyday. The only reason she had such a temper with Ranma was because everything he did just seemed to pull at her heart strings gently and then he would turn to her, smile the smile, and then say something hurtful that just made her want to beat him silly. If he would just say nice things to her once in awhile instead of a great GREAT while, she would probably feel better about herself as well as the relationship she craved. She did want it to go farther than friends with him but every time he said something hurtful it seemed to push that desire farther away. Now it was just like a speck in the distance that she tried desperately to bring back with no success. Maybe we weren't meant to be after all she thought pulling on her school dress. If they were meant to be together wouldn't there be some sign? Something to say "yes this is supposed to happen" She didn't remember ever seeing it after all this time. She could remember little things that would point to a possibility like all those time he would yell "Akane is my fiancee" but then he would go and do something that would just stop that pointing in it's tracks. "I shouldn't think about it anymore, what the use? Ranma could care less about me," she stated, tears springing to her eyes again. Quickly running a brush through her short blue hair she held P-chan close to her chest in a effort to console herself. "Lets go eat P-chan," she said before leaving the room and hopefully the painful memories. 

~*~ 

Ranma wolfed down his breakfast in a record time to try and buy some time to apologize to Akane. She seemed to be in a really sad mood that morning and it was affecting the whole table. Kasumi's "oh my's" seemed to be less effective, Nabiki, for once, wasn't trying to pry money from him, Soun just seemed depressed. Even the old man was eating slower than usual, looking back and forth between the two teens. Okay, this can't be any harder than fighting with Kuno or Ryoga, just tell her your sorry Ranma thought, looking sideways at Akane. She was sitting right next to him but it seemed as if she were miles away giving Ryoga(P-chan) pieces of her breakfast. He hated how he always made her so mad she became angry. It wasn't as if he wanted to, it was like some little part of his brain shoved it's way up and sprouted hurtful words in his mouth. He knew it wasn't exactly the best excuse but it was all he could think of. I have to tell her I'm sorry, if I don't I'll have to deal with her like this the whole day. Finally drawing the courage he looked at her and cleared his throat softly trying to draw her attention but not the families. He hated how they were always sticking their noses in their business, ruining a picture perfect moment with their blubbering. Seeing no reaction he tried a bit louder. Instead of drawing Akane's attention he drew Kasumi's and she smiled gently at him. "Would you like some more rice Ranma?" she asked kindly, her eyes refusing to leave his as Akane rose and thanked her for the meal. "No thanks Kasumi, got to get to school," he cried in a rush while sprinting after Akane. "Oh my, don't you want you lunch?" she called hopefully at his departing figure. "No thanks Kasumi, bye!!!!" he yelled racing to catch Akane who was walking a bit faster than usual. Kasumi smiled and waved cheerfully at them. "Have a nice day!" 

~*~ 

Yomu smiled as he watched Akane run away from that idiot Satome. At least she knows a jerk when she sees one he thought cockily, crouching slightly in preparation. He would help her out of course, what she needed was a real man not a weakling like Satome there. Here I come Akane! He thought as he jumped down from the shadows of the roof and nimbly grabbed her around her waist. With surprising ease he jumped from the ground to the roof top again before Ranma knew what hit him. With a smug grin he raced over the roof tops with Akane tucked securely under his arm. I am so good. 

~*~ Shinitsu hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets, he always hated first days. It was like everyone was just watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake they could blame him for and keep blaming him the entire school year. I wonder if anyone else feels like I do? He asked himself, thoughtfully scratching his head. Maybe he wasn't the only person who thought that? Shinitsu shrugged and placed his hand in his pocket once again. I wonder what type of friends I'll make? Popular? Will I meet any nice girls? Ah it was no use trying to figure out the first day, he had tried it before with bad results. Still following the ground with his eyes his ears picked up someone screaming. "I wonder who that is?" Tossing his backpack aside he began running in the direction of where he last heard that voice. Rounding a bend, he stumbled over a over-turned trash can. "Ouch!" rubbing his shore shin he looked up to see a rough looking young man holding tightly to a squirming girl about his age. "Let go! When Ranma comes and sees this..." The girl cried, stomping on the guys foot. Wincing slightly the man smiled greedily sizing her up. "Forget Satome Akane, why are you interested in a weakling like him anyway?" the guy asked pressing his fingers deeply into her skin. Shinitsu felt himself go rigid with anger, that was no way to treat a girl, anybody for that matter! Ignoring the dimming pain in his shin, Shinitsu jumped onto the rooftop behind the pair. "I don't LIKE Ranma that way Yomu but I prefer him alot more than you. now let me go!!!!!" Akane screamed kicking him hard on his shin. Yomu gritted his teeth and tried to smile. About to open his mouth he was brutally jerked around causing him to drop Akane on the rooftop with a soft "ouch". "I think you heard the lady, now would probably be a good time to leave," Shinitsu whispered coldly holding Yomu up by his tee shirt. Glaring daggers Yomu kicked out intending to hit Shinitsu. Smiling coldly Shinitsu caught his foot with his free hand, squeezing it hard. This time Yomu winced visible and held up his hands. "I yield, just get your grubby hands off me!" he cried, trying to pull his foot free. Shinitsu placed him down none to gently before turning to Akane. "Hey you okay?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows in a comical manner. Akane resisted the urge to giggle and nodded dumbly. "Yeah thanks," thinking silently to herself, almost as if debating she shrugged and bowed. "I'm Akane Tendo, it's nice to meet you," Shinitsu jerked with how quick she trusted him before smiling and bowing. "Shinitsu Kejoji, it's also nice to meet you," Akane smiled and stood up. Yomu just stared, already it seemed she had fallen for this guy. Growling low in his throat he crouched, his hands in front of his eyes. He was going to teach this guy a lesson the hard way. Before Yomu realized it he was lying on his back, staring into Ranma's deep and quite mad blue eyes. "Ah Yomu, left before I had a chance to say...... hi!" he cried punching him through the air. Yomu vanished behind some clouds before Ranma looked at Akane. She seemed okay enough, just a little roughed up. Ranma felt his heart rate slow a bit, although he would never admit it he was extremely worried about her. He knew what kind of things Yomu was capable of and now that it was over he didn't want to think about it any more. Finally he noticed the guy standing protectively in front of Akane. From the looks of him and how he stood he could tell this guy was a martial artist and a good one. "Yo Akane, new friend?" Ranma asked casually avoiding her eyes. Akane felt her spirits droop, although not intentionally she thought for once her would worry about her a bit more. Shaking her head she glanced at Shinitsu and smiled. A bit taller than Ranma he was really muscular, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes that rivaled Ranma's, Akane felt herself go light. He was really, really cute to her hurt and sorrow filled eyes. "Do you know him?" Shinitsu asked, glancing behind him to look Akane in the eye. She nodded numbly looking at her feet. Satisfied that they knew each other, quite well by the looks of it, he bowed and introduced himself. "I'm Shinitsu Kojoji, and you are?" Ranma smiled and pointed a thumb at himself. "Well I'm Ranma Satome of the Satome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, I guess you already met Akane?" Seeing Shinits-what's-his-name nod he smiled. "Okay then where ya headed?" "Furinkin High School," he answered, still standing in front Akane. Ranma noticed this coldly, reminding himself to set him straight on the subject of Akane. "Then you can walk with us, we go there too," Akane said from behind Shinitsu, startling both Shinitsu and Ranma. Shinitsu turned around and smiled shyly. "Thanks, I will," he whispered making Ranma's neck hair's stand on end. He would really need to have a discussion with this guy, until then though. Ranma smiled and placed a hand behind his head. "Then we better go before we're late," Ranma called, jumping down from the roof in a huff. Akane and Shinitsu stared after him a bit shocked before Shinitsu looked back at Akane. "Can you jump down there alone?" he asked kindly, his eyes shinning slightly with hope. Akane shook her head violently. "No, that's why I never jump onto roofs like Ranma," she replied trying also not to look too eager. Shinitsu smiled before sweeping Akane up in his arms and jumping lightly down to the street. He stood savoring the moment before a someone coughed loudly and startled him into almost dropping Akane. Looking up Shinitsu found Ranma staring at him with cold hatred in his eyes. I wonder why? He looks down and finds Akane staring up at him with soft, big brown eyes. Oh that's why he thought giddily before letting Akane down gently, ignoring the feeling of daggers pricking his back. Guess me and him are going to have a talk sometime he thought glumly, following slightly after Akane as they walk to school. She has a great figure he told himself totally missing the death look Ranma shot his way. This day wasn't tuning out to be so bad after all! 

To be continued............ Thanks everyone for reading, send any C&C to pbailey@foxinternet.net and stay tuned for Chapter 2: New and Bad Feelings Arise 


End file.
